emeraldcoastparanormalconceptsfandomcom-20200213-history
You Decide
I may be crossing over a fine line here; but let me ask, why would you put on your website and/or Facebook page that you are “seekers of the truth, and want to help people”; when in reality you don't help people nor do you really care about finding the truth. Instead, you investigate only for yourself by going into an investigation as if it were a game. I know what you are thinking, this guy is a total ass and he doesn't know what he is talking about. Well, in that case you may be half right; I will let you choose which half. I got into this field of study because I personally find it captivating and challenging. I like to think that we are not alone, on the planet or in the universe. For me; it holds a curiosity of what comes after death, what happens to people after death and so forth. I love the paranormal, because it makes this human life more interesting and fascinating. I think that if we are alone in the universe with absolutely no beings that can help or harm us; and we call out for help into an empty void of existence; honestly, is an extremely dreary idea. I completely realize that there are those out there that don't understand what may be happening to them or what they are experiencing and it is up to us to assist them in understanding. When I assist someone, whether it be by way of an investigation, by phone or by email; I get the satisfaction of knowing that at least one more person can see beyond the horizon of normality and perhaps gain a sense of peace. Now that we got that out of the way, let me go into my rant a little deeper. The words integrity and honesty come to mind; I think, what happens is; we start something with good intentions and as time goes by we let our values go by the way side and fall into a state of complacency. If that is okay with you; then that is just fine, however, you may need to ask yourself three questions: One: Thinking about the person you told that you were going to help; did you actually help them or did you leave them with more questions than answers? Two: Did you really put forth your best effort to find the truth about what was going on or, did you just put on a show? Three: How do your actions and responses look to the rest of the scientific community? Paranormal Teams already have a hard enough time convincing those in this community that paranormal investigation is real and what we sometimes gather as evidence is real. While some teams maintain professionalism and honest research; we don't need anyone giving clients unwarranted investigation results, that leads to skepticism and the ammo to shoot our studies down. Listen, when it comes down to it; if your heart and mind is not into the paranormal solution anymore for whatever reason; then step aside and let someone who has the passion and desire to do what is right continue on. I do not hold a grudge towards anyone who decides that they need to back out, I will even go on the record in saying that; it is okay, because there will always be professional and serious minded people who are in this for the right reasons to clean up a mess that you may have created.~ Tracy